Chapter 1: Your A Ghost!
Its been about seven months since our journey into Tartarus. We were suppose to save my best friend in the whole world, but we failed. We lost him and we lost the god Triton as well, not to mention probably the biggest bad guy in all Greek mythology and I'm not talking about Kronos, is now free. Ouranos, the protogenoi of the sky, father of the titans, elder Cyclops', One-Hundred Handed Ones, and Aphrodite is back. But he still doesn't have enough power to regain his true form, so he is hiding somewhere planning his next move. Since that quest I swore vengeance against the lord of the sky for what he has done and I don't plan to stop. A lot of things has happened since then, new storm spirits started appearing and monsters are going crazy. My guess they either work for Ouranos or trying to hide from him. "Hey Sai, Emiley is looking for you", Boyd said. Boyd was wearing the usual orange camp T-shirt, with grey Khaki shorts, old sneakers and his medallion around his neck. "Okay I'll be out there soon", I replied. I put on my shoes and walked outside to find my girlfriend who is most likely angry at me for being late for a date again. When I found her she was with some wood nymphs, when she turned around and saw me there was a look of anger in her eyes. The first thing I wanted to do was to bolt out of there, but it would have only made matters worse. She started running towards me in which I thought meant a beat down from Tartarus but she only jumped on me and gave me kiss. "What took you so long", she said with a warm smile. "I was just lost in thought", I replied. "You were thinking about Quintus again weren't you", she said sadly. I didn't reply to that comment so I just focused my eyes in a different direction. "How about we get ready for this date", I said. She smiled and we left together. First we went out to see One Direction, I hated them but she loved them and I only wanted her to be happy, then we went out to eat at an amazing new restaurant, and finally we went dancing. When we made it back to camp it was almost passed curfew. "Goodnight Sai", she said and gave me a kiss. "Goodnight", I said but I don't think she heard me. I went to my cabin which was empty since my brother went to stay with his mother. I went sleep and my dream was peaceful. Everyone that I care about and the ones I lost were there, and we were all happy. Suddenly everything went black and one by one all my friends and loved ones were gone. "Hey wake up, wake up Sai", a voice said. "Go away", I mumbled. "Dude wake up!", it responded. I turned around and opened my eyes, and what I saw surprised me. "Quintus?", I said puzzled. My best friend who I saw fall into a pit of darkness in Tartarus almost a year ago was in my room. "How is this possible shouldn't you be dead", I said. "Wow your not happy to see me", he said. "Your not real, I most be seeing things", I said. "Nope its me Sai", Quintus replied. I ran to hug him but I ran straight into the wall. "Ok that hurt a lot", I said. "That was funny", Quintus said wit a smile. I walked over to touch him but my hand felt like it was going through mist. That wasn't even the strangest part, he didn't have legs it just looked like vapor down there. "Dude are you a ghost?", I said. "I don't know", he replied. "Lets go tell Chiron and the others in the morning", I said. "Yeah lets do that", he agreed. Chapter 2: We Go To Rome Category:Original Idea Category:Chapter Page Category:Quest for the Lost Scythe